Haruto Higurashi (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Haruto Higurashi is one of the eight people that awoke on Garage Island in a post-apocalyptic world. He is a human clone whose original body is long dead and has to do missions set by EXTEND TV in order to survive and to make their clone bodies to be able to age normally. Haruto was originally a new journalist who writes for newspapers and wrote a story about a single mother who left her abusive husband, however, a senior member of the newspaper put her picture in the newspaper which led to her husband killing her and Haruto being fired and he tried to kill himself before he was kidnapped. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-C, Likely Higher, Higher with Clione Name: Haruto Higurashi Origin: Zanki Zero: Last Beginnings Gender: Male Age: 25 Mentally (Physical age varies from 5 to 75 depending on the development stage of the clone body) Classification: Human Clone, (Former) New Journalist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection (Can be brought back to life being placing the X Key in the EXTEND Machine), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Is able to regenerate after using the Clione which activate by coming out of someone's arm), Reactive Evolution, Statistics Amplification (Anytime a clone is brought back from near death then they will become resistant to whatever killed them and make them stronger if they were in a position where they weren't strong enough), Weapon Mastery (Can use any weapon that is found to the best degree), Biological Manipulation (Can control a Clione parasite, A Clione parasite can decay someone's body while they are alive), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Clione can control different elements, can inflict status effect and reduce an opponent's stats), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Emotional Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least Island Level''' (Regularly fight other Clione which have the power to destroy the continents within the span of 20 days), likely Higher (It's unknown how much of the 20 days was spent destroying the Earth and how much was spent reproducing using other people), Higher with Clione (Cliones have been stated to give their host strength that vastly surpasses their normal strength) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can react to and dodge sound waves) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can carry several different weapons at the same time) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Island Level, Likely Higher, Higher with Clione Durability: '''At least '''Island Level, Likely Higher (Can survive hits from Kurosuke who is vastly stronger than any other clone) Stamina: Limitless (Can travel across dangerous dungeons for 20 days and only stops because he dies after 20 days) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Weapons and Physical Clione, Several metres with Bows and Ranged Clione Standard Equipment: Various weapons, Food and Medicine, Clione Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can only live for a maximum of 20 days before dying of old age, Can only be resurrected with outside help, A Clione has a chance of going berserk and killing its living host Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Clione: Clione are parasites that form inside of clones and can be controlled when injected into a clone. Clione can be used to physically attack someone with more strength than their host usually has, can attack with multiple different types of elements and effects like poison and be used to heal the user and their allies. * Shigabane: One a clone is brought back to life then they will have a resistance to whatever killed them or what situation they were in when they died in order to make them stronger, an example is if a clone dies while carrying too much then when they resurrect then they will be stronger so they can carry more. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6